


Fireworks

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, Other, Sam and Dean shooting fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are wandering through the woods at night. In their hands they carry a wooden box full of fireworks.<br/>They search the best place to shoot them and have a chance for their brotherly bond to form.<br/>_____________________</p>
<p>Prompted for my follower special by moonlightdean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightdean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moonlightdean).



15th July 1996. The night should be remembered. It was a warm, average summer night, filled with the song of cicadas echoing through the woods. Well, for most people it might have been average, maybe they sat on the veranda, drinking a cool beer, laughing with their family… But not for the Winchester boys.

Dean Winchester rustled through the dried leaves on the ground with his little brother Sammy. They carried a wooden box in their hands, looking around for the perfect place to shoot the fireworks. They had saved up the little money, they got as pocket money. For this one day.

It was a normal day, nothing special, for anyone else. However, the two brothers had made this day special. For themselves. Something, they could look forward the whole year. And for this day they saved up their allowance.

Dean had managed to gather four different kinds of fireworks. Sammy had wished for some specials and Dean had been running through the town, he had forgotten its name, and gathered them all around.

Dean put down the Box, Sammy standing next to him, eyes glowing and sparkling, grinning from one ear to the other. Dean chuckled a little and ruffled Sammy’s hair. He looked like an excited puppy. “You got them?”, Sammy asked for the tenth time. Dean nodded, lightly grinning. “Yes, I did” The older hunter was busy picking out the right fireworks to begin with.

Sammy hugged Dean from behind. “Can I have one of these shooting sticks?” He asked, trying to reach one. Dean sighed, put back the firework-volcano and handed Sammy a shooting stick. So, no volcano then. But it would follow up later, Dean thought grabbing himself a stick too.

They lit them, held them high up in the air and watched them shoot glittery starbursting showers of sparks into the air. Sammy looked over to Dean, he couldn’t stop grinning, and the elder one grinned back. Just a day for the two of them. Alone, having fun, watching fireworks light up, glow and then fade, sometimes the ash tickling on their skin. The warm wind of the summer night was ruffling their hair, playing with it, as it played with the fading sparks.

Dean reached for the firework-volcano as soon as they had shot everything else, Sammy had wished for. It was the highlight of the firework for Dean, while the shooting sticks definitely were Sam’s favourites. Dean threw his leather jacket on the ground, lit the volcano in a safe distance, before he sat down. He felt Sammy shifting closer, as the air had grown colder. He laid an arm around his little baby-brother. Sammy smiled, watched the sparks with shining eyes, fascinated by the movement of the starlike, glistening things flurrying in the air.

“Can we do this again next year?” Dean lifted his head, as Sammy tucked softly on his brother’s sleeve. The older hunter’s face was lit up by a soft smile and he nodded. “If you like, Sammy. We can do this every year from now on.” Sammy’s eyes grew big and he hugged his brother. “Thank you, Dean!”, he squealed.

The night was slowly fading away, growing old and would be taken over by the sunrise soon. Dean stood up, wrapped Sammy up in his jacket, carried his little brother piggy-back style, feeling Sammy’s arms around his neck. Dean took the wooden box home, but not back to their motel room. He hid it by the trash cans outside it. The smile, the night had left on Dean’s face still had not faded and he hoped it wouldn’t as fast as it usually did.


End file.
